snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Kennedy Escalante
Kennedy Escalante (born February 14, 2061) is a half-blood wizard graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had served as the male Prefect of the Slytherin house and Head Boy. Early Life & History Kennedy was born to a Muggle named Lucia Escalante. He never knew much of his father through out his childhood, just that he left when he was an infant. Even though he was raised by a single mother, Kennedy didn't feel the necessity of a father. Maybe it had to do with the fierce independence his mom demonstrated or that he liked to think he didn't need a dad. Life wasn't always simple for Escalante. Him and his mom lived near a wealthy community. Lucia worked as a maid and this made things worse. Kennedy was taunted a lot by his classmates because of his mom's job and nationality. She immigrated from Mexico to the US and although he was proud of his roots, he hated the jokes his classmates made. He was always treated differently than others. He was always the weird or poor kid. It all turned from bad to worse when he turned nine years old. That's when everything changed for Escalante. One of his classmates was making fun of his mother and how she was his family's maid. Having a short span of tolerance, Kennedy hit the kid. A small brawl broke out and (he doesn't know how) he shocked the kid when he punched him. Since that day he's been known as The Freak. After that incident, Lucia told him bits of his who his father was. A no-good-pure-blood wizard that abandoned them because his parents didn't agree with their son marrying a mere Muggle. She also told him about magic. Kennedy had a completely different reaction to this than other kids would have. He refused the magical blood that coursed through his veins, but there was nothing he could do. He was a wizard. And, Lucia took it to do her best to teach him about it by using books his father left behind. {C He eventually grew to agree with his classmates that he was a freak. Kennedy also grew slightly bitter about the magical world. His mother despised seen her young son feeling like that and even though he didn't tell her, she knew that it had to do with his father. Kennedy didn't want to be like him and being magical made him his father's son. As time passed, Kennedy lived through days of being beaten up and bullied. The only time he was free from all that was during holidays because that meant he wouldn't have to go to school and he wouldn't get a beating from his classmates. His mother was ignorant to all this due to working twelve hours, and when she noticed bruises on Kennedy he would come up with an excuse. He learned to lock up his emotions as well as his whole self that sometimes his own mother was fooled by his lies. His life changed once again when one of his classmates was picking on him in the boys bathroom at school. He was furious and all he wanted was for the bullying to stop and in a sudden blink of an eye one of the stalls caught on fire. Half the school was burned to ashes, but luckily no one was hurt. Kennedy confessed to his mom that it was him who did that. He didn't know how, it just happened. {C After that, his mom was at lost on what to do. She only had one option and although she didn't want to, Kennedy needed to go to a school where he belonged. Knowing she couldn't do this alone, she contacted Kennedy's Godfather, who was the boy's father's step-brother. In a matter of few days, Kennedy got his Hogwarts letter. He cursed that day because it was his birthday. Hogwarts years Fourth year (his first year): Kennedy Escalante entered the halls of Hogwarts with a negative aspect toward all things magic. Due to family matters he feared being sorted into Slytherin, he also doubted that there would be a house that would accept him as he was. In the end, he was sorted into the great house of snakes. Since his father was a Slytherin he feared becoming like him just because they shared the same house. He made very few friends, but to him it was the most he's ever had. First, he met Johnathan Walker, a Gryffindor a year older than him, at Diagon Alley when he accidentally mistook him as a bully. Now, they consider each other brothers from different mothers. He then met Aurora, the pretty girl that had fainted on the train. From then on they hit off as very good friends until they eventually became a couple. At the beginning of his fourth year he also ended up saving Daichi and Eris (two young Slytherins) from drowning at the lake. Then, during a Charms lesson he was almost struck by a spell casted by non other than Harlow, whom he's grown to care for as if she was his little sister. Through out the term he met new people and made several friends. Kennedy was the fifth top point earner during his fourth year at Hogwarts. He would never admit it out loud, but he worked extremely hard to catch up to where the students his year were. From spending long hours at the library (his second home) to reading until late hours of the night. It was all worth it in the end. At the end of his fourth year, Kennedy ended up grounded for more than half the summer because he didn't write to his mother. 'Fifth year: ' On the summer before his second year at Hogwarts Kennedy received an Owl that not only came accompanied with a letter but with a badge as well. He was named Slytherin Prefect. To say this was a surprise to the boy would be an understatement. Not in a million years did he imagine being honored with such responsibility. Due to his accomplishment he was set free from his punishment of washing dishes for the entire summer. He did muggle school work - it was his mother's requirement for him to continue attending Hogwarts - but besides that he was able to spend some time with his best friend, Johnathan. His fifth year began with Prefect duties as well with the impending doom of the O.W.Ls. Kennedy was actually one of a few - if there were any - to be looking forward to the exams. Everything was great in Escalante Land until Kennedy received the first of letters from his father, Phabian Wayne. Kennedy refused to acknowledge his father's attempts of communication until the letters came in daily. The boy was furious that after sixteen blissful years without his father the man had the audacity to want to get to know him just because of his current success mentioning something about, "making the family proud". His frustration over his father leaked onto an argument him and his girlfriend, Aurora, got into. Due to gossip that he should not have believed Kennedy accused Aurora of kissing another boy that led to them not speaking during the entire Christmas holiday. They eventually made up when they met again, but it left a rift in their relationship. Kennedy thought that by ignoring his father's letters he would disappear, but he was terribly wrong. Right before O.W.Ls he received two letters; one from his mother and another from his father. They both explained that Phabian Wayne had won Kennedy's custody until he was of age and was to immediately be under his father's supervision two weeks after the term was over. Kennedy not only grew angry at his father, but at his mother as well. She had broken her promise of keeping him away from that man. Personality & Traits Kennedy is a shy and quirky teenager. He easily gets frustrated when he doesn't know how to do something and usually runs away from problems or anything that posses a threat to him. He is awkward when he meets people and most times assumes that people talk to him only to beat him up or make fun of him. Kennedy can be friendly when he is treated right, or cold when handle wrong. What defines his moods the most is when he pushes his glasses up (even if they are perfectly resting on the bridge of his nose), or when he um's a lot. Category:Slytherin Category:Characters Category:Class of 2079 Category:Prefects Category:Quidditch Category:Yearbook Category:Half-Blood Category:Head Boy Category:YATI Category:Aurors Category:Alumni